Ya no lo soporto
by Jess Flyller
Summary: Harry tiene serios problemas existenciales. ¿Su mejor amigo o el amor por cierta castaña?


No era porque no lo sintiera o porque quisiera ocultarlo. Menos por ser cobarde. Era porque no debía, no debía siquiera imaginar que aquello sucediera, que esa… atrocidad pasara. No podía dejar que eso que veía en su mente cada segundo del día se volviera realidad.  
>Era el peor amigo del mundo, eso lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. ¿Pero eso le importaba justamente?<br>–– Ni siquiera se te ocurra –– se amenazó a sí mismo frente al espejo ––, que ni se te ocurra hacerle eso a Ron.  
>No era una traición propiamente dicha cuando su amigo estaba muy ocupado en otras cosas, pero él sabía muy bien lo que a Ron le pasaba, podía darse cuenta. Todos pensaban que era corto de luces y vivía en una burbuja, no obstante, él se daba tiempo para observar a sus amigos, a sus amigos con sus peleas, celos y problemas amorosos. Y creyó que se había dado demasiado tiempo cuando lo, a éstas alturas inevitable, sucedió.<br>Sucedió que rompió varios códigos de la amistad en unos segundos. Sucedió que se encontró con unos ojos llenos de felicidad para darle. Sucedió que se enamoró de su mejor amiga.  
>Sucedió que se enamoró de Hermione.<br>No sabía con seguridad cuándo y cómo había pasado. Si fue cuando ella salió de la enfermería en segundo año. Si fue cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla en la estación de King's Cross. O si fue cuando la vio tan triste y desprotegida al ver a Ron con Lavender. Quizás en todos esos momentos. Quizás desde siempre. Pero él sabía que primero estaba su amistad con Ron. Sabía también que ella quería a Ron, y que a él, a Harry, nunca lo vería más allá por miles de motivos. El más reciente era que tenía la falsa impresión de que a éste le pasaban cosas con Ginny. Ciertamente la apreciaba, pero como a la hermana de su mejor amigo, o así mismo como a una hermana menor.  
>–– ¿Podemos irnos? –– Preguntó irritada su acompañante.<br>Desde que ella había dejado de hablarle a Ron, se internaba con Harry en la biblioteca o la Sala Común para no verlo atrapado entre los brazos de Lavender, y se enojaba con facilidad cuando ambos aparecían riendo como bólidos en donde ella se encontraba.  
>Harry fingía estar cansado y ponía continuas barreras con Hermione para distanciarse un poco de ella, tarea difícil siendo que pasaban todas sus horas libres juntos.<br>Se levantó al instante y tomó sus cosas.  
>En la Sala Común Hermione comenzó su perorata, pero él no la estaba escuchando. Seguía preguntándose por qué, de entre todas las chicas que conocía, tenía que enamorarse de ella. Hermione, que le reprendía todo el tiempo por no hacer sus deberes, tratándolo como a un hijo, que se enfadaba por todo, que sonreía y hacía que el mundo se viera más claro. Que con sus ojos chispeantes ante un libro nuevo lograra derretir su corazón. Que era un misterio indescifrable, acabar con Voldemort parecía más sencillo que entender lo que a ella le pasaba, o lo que quería.<br>–– Él puede hacer lo que quiera, de verdad, pero me doy cuenta de que lo hace para molestarme. Ginny me contó que se le escapó lo de Victor, y entiendo que esté celoso. Pero no va a lograr que me pase lo mismo. Quiero decir… vamos, ¿Ron y yo?  
>Harry escuchó las últimas palabras, sorprendido. Ella nunca había dicho eso antes.<br>–– Hermione, de verdad ¿Desde cuándo somos amigos? Conmigo no tienes que fingir que no te pasa nada con Ron –– soltó casi sin proponérselo. –– Te he visto mal desde que está con ella.  
>–– Harry… –– dijo un poco insegura––, mi humor no tiene nada que ver con él. Lo único que hizo fue, bueno, colmar el vaso.<br>–– ¿Qué sucede entonces? –– Preguntó con un dejo de ironía.  
>No le creía ni una palabra. Le hubiese gustado hacerlo, pero no podía.<br>–– Nada… ya que estamos con eso de la sinceridad ¿Qué tal te va con Ginny? –– Rió mordazmente.  
>–– Hermione –– advirtió con desgano.<br>–– Bueno, bueno –– se atajó alzando las manos––, solamente quería saber, porque…  
>–– Nada –– la interrumpió ––, nada me pasa con Ginny, ésta vez te equivocaste. –– Dijo con una sonrisa de costado.<br>Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, ese gesto no le pasó por alto, ella vivía haciendo eso, antes de cada examen, de cada lección, de cada sospecha y preocupación.  
>–– ¿Qué?<br>Hermione no respondió.  
>Estaban sentados frente al fuego, su asiento favorito en la Sala Común. Harry la vio sonreír con incomodidad. Aún estaba triste, podía notarlo. Quería abrazarla allí mismo, sin importarle nada ni nadie. Pero estaba estático, no podía ni quería moverse.<br>Pero para sorpresa de ambos, Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo y comenzó a sollozar.  
>–– ¿Estás bien? –– Preguntó preocupado, intentando encontrar sus ojos.<br>El verde y el marrón se mezclaron. Él secó tímidamente sus lágrimas.  
>–– Ya no lo soporto… –– suspiró ella.<br>Pero él no pudo preguntar qué era lo que no soportaba, porque Hermione como reuniendo todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo y su mente, levantó la cabeza, miró a Harry y luego de sonreír lo besó.  
>Y aunque estuviera mal, aunque todo le indicaba que no debía hacerlo, él le correspondió, la abrazó fuertemente y la besó.<p> 


End file.
